Spongebob vs Scorpion
Go! One day at Mortal Kombat Tournament, in a cage there was a newcomer. It was Spongebob. It was time for the first round. A fire appeared and out came out Scorpion. '''Scorpion pulled out his katana. "Whoa! I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Spongebob said. "I will kill you!" Scorpion exclaimed. Spongebob pulled out his spatula '''Go for Broke fight! Scorpion attacked first throwing a punch at Spongebob. "Haha! That tickles!" Spongebob said as he was being punched. Scorpion teleported behind Spongebob and punched him in the back of the head. Scorpion launched a harpoon at Spongebob impaling him and dragged Spongebob to the ground. Scorpion dragegd Spongebob toward him. Scorpion pulled out his Katana and sliced Spongebob's head in half. It was over Or was it? Spongebob's head regernated. Spongebob karate chopped Scorpion. Spongebob pulled out a spatula and repeadedly whacked Scorpion. Scorpion teleported in front of Spongebob and punched Spongebob in the face breaking his skull. Scorpion kicked Spongebob's side, breaking the poor Spongebob spinal cord. Spongebob healed from the blow. Spongebob pulled out his bubble soap and blasted it at Scorpion like Machine Gun bullets covering Scorpion in soap. Scorpion charged up the biggest fire ball you could dream of having and blasted it at Spongebob. Spongebob was set on fire. Spongebob quickly stopped dropped and rolled. The fire dissapated. "I'll warn you, I know Karate." Spongebob said. As he charged at Scorpion and rapidly beat him up. Spongebob quickly whipped out his Jellyfish net and caught Scorpion. Scorpion burst out of the net in a fireball. Scorpion teleported behind Spongebob and punched him. Scorpion kicked Spongebob in the head cracking his skull and sending Spongebob flying in the air. As Spongebob was sent flying Scorpion pulled out his Katana. As Spongebob fell toward the ground, Scorpion spun around with his Katana rapidly slashing up Spongebob. When Scorpion was finished Spongebob was bloody confetti. Scorpion had won. Or had he? Spongebob regenerated from his bloody mess. Spongebob pulled out his notebook and wrote something. Spongebob was covered in bubbles as he began to transform. This was Spongebob's invicibubble form. Scorpion started spamming fireballs at The Invicibubble who kept on dodging them. Scorpion used his demon powers to create a portal. The Invicibubble lunged at Scorpion. However Scorpion ninja kicked The Invicibubble into the portal. The Portal opened up and The Invicibubble fell to the ground. It was time to get serious. The Invicibubble jumped like 20 feet in the air. The Invicibubble landed in front of Scorpion. The Invincibubble grabbed Scorpion and..... blasted a bubble that consumed Scorpion. The bubble floated to the Sky. The Invicibubble jumped high in the air. The Invicibubble reared back a fist. He threw the first. The Result was the bubble popping sending Scorpion to the ground. As the Invicibubble landed, the invicibubble threw a punch. The result was Scorpion's ENTIRE head getting obliterated into a mere blood splatter. Suddenly out emerged Scorpion's Spirit. Scorpion was free, time to posses the invicibubble and turn the Nick's iconic kid friendly mascot into a demon. Until The Invicibubble grabbed Scorpion's Soul and absorbed it. Scorpion's spirit let out one final scream as he was sucked into The Invicibubble's stomach. K.O.! Scorpion's Spirit was trapped in The Invicibubble's stomach. Scorpion's soul struggled to get out. He was punching and kicking. The Invicibubble reverted back into his baseform. Suddenly a load gurgling noise was heard. And it was coming from......Spongebob's stomache. "NOOOO!" Scorpion's Soul screamed as it was going down the stomach and was getting digested. Spongebob let out a burp. Out came out white dust. Those where the particles of Scorpion's soul. Suddenly Spongebob's stomach gurggled again. "Uh oh!" Spongebob said. He approached Shao Kahn. "Hey you know where the Bathroom is?" "Right to your left." Shao Kahn replied. Spongebob ran to the bathroom. A farting noise was herd. Spongebob opened the bathroom door, white dust coming out of the door. Those where all the particles of Scorpions soul as it floated to the sky. "Looks like we have a winner!" Shao Kahn said. "Spongebob Squarepants!" This Melee's Winner is Spongebob!